profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Sienna Khan
Sienna Khan (シエナ・カーン, Shiena Kan), is both a fictional character and antagonist from the RWBY series. She was a Bengal tiger Faunus. She was rather a minor character mentioned in "The Next Step" then appeared and introduced in "Dread in the Air". She was the High Leader of the White Fang before being killed by Adam Taurus in a coup he engineered, who usurped her role after covering up her murder, claiming a human Huntsman broke in and killed her. "I was one of the first to suggest violence where violence was necessary. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I will not allow humanity to push us down without pushing them back." :—Sienna Khan, explaining to Adam how he took her policy too far. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Monica Rial (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Sienna Khan was a female, Bengal tiger-based Faunus with orange eyes, dark complexion and wild black, chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. Her Faunus trait manifested as an extra pair of ears, and her body was adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes. She wore four golden earrings on three of her ears, one each on her human ears, and two on her left Faunus ear, as well as a small jewel on her forehead. She was seen dressed with a form fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit; the dress left most of her back open, had two long splits on the side which revealed a pair of black shorts, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole. Over the dress, she wore a back-revealing red cape with gold accents, as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that had a black belt over it, which fastened a green pouch on her right hip. Aside from that, she wore black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that had red laces which were tied to her calves, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand. Past Her previous attire is similar to her original except she wore white pants with black thigh length boots and she lacks her cape. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Dark Tan * Eye Color: Orange * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality Sienna was one of the White Fang's first advocates for using fear and violence to overcome human prejudice towards the Faunus. She initiated this method, believing it necessary to make mankind regard them with fear to demand respect. Having personally created this change and becoming the leader of the White Fang, she was strong and willing to be violent, but not to the extent of hurting her cause on a global scale, which she believed the fall of Beacon had done. She was easily in touch with her anger but did not let it overrule her judgment. As she let herself listen to Hazel Rainart briefly and also did not outright punish Adam for his misdeeds, she chose instead to lecture him. Her strength and independence were also notable after it became clear that Adam had committed a coup, intending to overthrow and replace her as High Leader. She stated quite clearly that she would not simply follow beneath him, which was predictable enough in her character that Adam had already decided to kill her. Relationships Friends/Allies * White Fang Family Neutral * Ghira Belladonna Rivals Enemies * Adam Taurus Powers and Abilities As former High Leader of the White Fang, Sienna had a great influence over the organization. She was also fairly agile in combat. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Semblance Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Sienna's Chain Whip In battle, Sienna was shown wielding a chain whip which had three blades attached to the end. The blades were sharp enough to cut apart AK-130s with ease and each had a Dust crystal of differing types, such as ice. The blades could also be detached from the chain to be used as projectiles. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Five years before Blake Belladonna became a student at Beacon Academy, Sienna was appointed High Leader of the White Fang after Ghira Belladonna stepped down. Sienna stated that she believed in violence for some time prior to radicalization. Synopsis ''RWBY'' During a meeting arranged by Adam Taurus, Adam is seen kneeling before Sienna and begging her to invade Haven Academy. Sienna states that he should be trying to beg for forgiveness, berating him over the ramifications the White Fang is faced with due to their part in the Fall of Beacon and for leaning on the support of Salem's group, when their knowledge of them is very limited and the group is primarily comprised of humans. When Adam reveals that he brought Hazel Rainart as a representative to meet her, she is briefly livid before relenting. Unable to be persuaded by Hazel, Sienna asserts her decision to not invade Haven Academy and orders her guards to apprehend Hazel and Adam. The guards do not comply with her orders, and Adam reveals that he has staged a coup against her. More mutineers enter the room and train their weapons toward her. Death Not backing down, Sienna told Adam that she would never follow him and was impaled mid-sentence in the abdomen with Wilt. Using the sword to lift and bring her closer, Adam callously thanked Sienna for her service to the White Fang and told her that he is the leader now. Legacy After her death, Adam then instructed the mutineers present that Sienna was to be considered a martyr and to inform the rest of the White Fang that a Human Huntsman assassinated her. This act earned Adam contempt from Hazel, due to Adam omitting that he plotted a coup and seeing Sienna's death as unnecessary. Adam paid no mind to this, eager to wage war on humanity which Sienna would have hindered. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Sienna Khan RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * "Sienna" refers to a reddish shade of brown, while Khan translates as "sovereign," "king", or "military leader", in a number of languages. * She may allude to Shere Khan from Rudyard Kipling's "The Jungle Book", which is all the more evident as the predecessor, Ghira Belladonna, may allude to Bagheera from the same story. ** Shere Khan is a tiger, and Sienna is a tiger Faunus as indicated by her ears. Category:Faunus Category:Females Category:RWBY Universe Characters